


Appropriate Exercise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100>'s prompt # 140: Idiom.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Appropriate Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100 >'s prompt # 140: Idiom.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Appropriate Exercise

~

“It’s raining cats and dogs,” murmured James into the curve of Teddy’s neck. “You know what that means.” 

“Other than that’s a nonsensical idiom? Not really.” 

James snorted. “It means I’ll have to stay here tonight. I’ve a big game tomorrow. Can’t risk getting sick.” 

“Fair point.” Teddy cupped James’ arse. “Don’t you have standard exercise routines you do the night before games?”

“Mostly stretching.” James gasped as Teddy slipped two fingers inside him. 

“Stretching?” Teddy chuckled. “I can help with that.”

Moaning, James rode Teddy’s fingers. 

“It’s stopped raining,” whispered Teddy. “Should I stop stretching you?”

“Don’t you dare!”

~


End file.
